What's Behind The Curtain?
by Dead For All Time
Summary: It’s been two months since Sirius fell through the curtain. Remus has completely lost it. Then his roommates tell him there’s a chance Sirius could be alive. SiriusRemus. RR!
1. Chapter 1

_**What's Behind the Curtain?  
**_Cassandra Sunn

Rating: PG for homosexuality and slight potty mouth.

Genre: Drama/Romance. I also put some humour in. But all my stories are like that.

Summery: It's been two months since Sirius fell through the curtain. Remus has completely lost it. Then his roommates tell him there's a chance Sirius could be alive. SiriusRemus. R+R!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own Phoebe, Meg, Kaili, and Ashleigh. Mine! Piss off.

Warnings: Not too bad. I have no lemons, limes, or any of the sort planned. Mainly sweet stuff. But it will be between two men, so if you don't like that, go away.

Mindless Dribble: Oh, man, I just finished reading the sixth _Harry Potter _and I needed to write! But I had no plotbunnies for _Harry Potter_, just one annoying one for _Megaman_. So I talked to my dear friend, the Serpent Guardian. Thanks to her, I have this!

"Words" – talk  
_Words_ – thought

-----------------

Remus Lupin sat on his bed, lost in thought.

"He has been like that for several hours now," Phoebe whispered to Kaili. They were standing in the doorway of Remus's room.

"And he does this everyday?" Kaili whispered back.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. Ever since that fight in the Ministry. When he lost his best friend."

"Oh, you mean Sirius Black?" Kaili asked. "Wasn't he a murderer?"

Kaili felt someone punch her in the arm. She turned to see Meg glaring at her.

"Gee, Kai, could you be any ruder?" Meg said. "Sirius meant a lot to Remus."

"Okay, I don't live here," Kaili frowned. "I don't know every detail of your lives!"

"You know, I'm not deaf," Remus called to them. "Go away."

Phoebe gently slapped Kaili's shoulder. "Yeah, he's not deaf."

Remus looked at the girls. "You, too, Phoebe."

Phoebe pouted slightly. "Aw, I'm sorry, Remus. I'm only trying to help."

"Well, it's not working."

"Male PMS," Meg whispered and dragged Phoebe and Kaili away from the door.

"The term is IMS," Phoebe said as she was pulled away.

Remus sighed deeply and collapsed on the bed. _Why, oh, why did I decide living with my own kind would help?_ He thought._ I guess I forgot how annoying other werewolves can be._

It had been two months since Sirius fell through the curtain. He moved in with Phoebe and Meg, hoping they would help ease his pain. Two young female werewolves. Not his best idea. Not that they were bad people, mind you. It's just that they were female. That was hard to deal with.

Phoebe had been a werewolf since she was fifteen. Before then, she had been an ordinary Muggle. She was now twenty-three years old and quite used to her beast. She was nice-looking, with dark brown hair that reached mid back and stormy blue eyes.

Meg was a newer werewolf. She had been infected only last year and was still having some difficulties. She was a Muggle-born witch. She was twenty-four, with shoulder length auburn hair and hazel eyes.

Kaili was their neighbour. She was the youngest of the group, but she was the self-proclaimed mother and no one questioned it. She had been a werewolf since she was ten. She was a half-breed witch, but she always had trouble with magic. She was thought to be a Squib for the longest time, but was always able to scrape up enough magic to prove people wrong. She was now twenty-two. She had waist length black hair and deep brown eyes. She had been on a vacation for the past three months and only returned the previous night. Remus knew nothing of her except what he was told by Mile-A-Minute Phoebe.

Their other neighbour was a twenty-three year old girl named Ashleigh. She was Phoebe's best friend growing up and was changed the same day as Phoebe. If it wasn't for her, Phoebe would not know of the wizarding world. Ashleigh was a half-breed like Kaili. She had chin length burgundy hair and grass green eyes. Because of this, she was often given the nickname _Leprechaun_, much to her dislike.

Remus closed his eyes. Images of his dear Sirius falling through the curtain flashed by and the all too familiar sensation of tears stung his eyes. He struggled not to cry, but failed, just as he failed every time. The worst thing was, Sirius never knew how strong Remus's feelings were. The feelings, they crossed over into love. And he will never be able to tell him. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before. He kept imagining Sirius walking out of the curtain, acting like it was just a prank he pulled. But two months was a long time for a prank, even for Sirius. Every day, Remus's hope died a little bit more.

"Remus?"

He opened his eyes to see Kaili in the doorway.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just haven't really met you."

"Could you come back later?"

Kaili walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. "You mean, when you're not crying?"

Remus rolled over so his back was to her. "I'm not crying." Kaili gently placed her hand on his leg. He jumped slightly.

"Okay, fine, be a macho man. You're not crying. Your eyes are leaking, though. Spell gone wrong?"

"If you're going to be like this, you can leave now."

"Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I just don't know what happened."

"Phoebe didn't share every detail?"

"She had no details to tell." Kaili tried to roll Remus onto his back, but he stayed where he was. "Do you want to talk?"

Remus stayed silent. Kaili tried to get him to talk again. "It might make you feel better."

He snorted in disbelief. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, I don't believe it either." She sighed. "Y'know, I know how you feel."

"How could you?"

"I've lost many friends."

"Not like him. Not like this."

She shrugged. "Maybe not. I don't let myself get too attached to others. Your connection with Black is strong."

"Is strong? Past tense, _was_ strong. He's gone."

"No, not really."

"If you start with some mystical, no-one-is-every-really-gone bull..."

Kaili laughed. "No, I'm not like that. That's more of a Pheebs or Ash sort of thing."

"Well, then, what?"

"I've been thinking. He fell through a curtain, right?"

Remus nodded.

"Well, what's on the other side?"

"Death."

"Are you sure?"

There was a pause. "No."

"Well?"

Remus sat up slightly. "You mean, he could still be alive?"

Kaili smiled and nodded.

"You mean I am just lying here when I could be getting Sirius back?"

"What's that I see?" Meg said from the doorway. "Hope? Happiness? Could it be?"

"Oh, Meg, I think so!" Phoebe agreed.

Remus glared slightly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"The beginning," Phoebe replied. "Meg told Kai to do this."

"Oh, look, happiness is down," Remus growled.

"Remus, I wasn't kidding," Kaili said. "Come on, let's go get him."

"How?" Remus asked. "Four werewolves cannot just parade into the Ministry of Magic and ask to see the curtain."

"Five," Meg corrected. "Ash is here."

Ashleigh peeked in and waved. "Hey, Remus."

"Fine. Five werewolves cannot just-"

"We heard the first time," Kaili interrupted. "And it wont be five. Or four. Just one. You."

"Aw, Kai, you're mean," Phoebe pouted. "Leaving poor us out of it!"

"Poor us will have to live with it." She turned to Remus. "Okay, go when it's dark. It'll be easier."

He nodded, too excited to speak.

"You have a couple hours. Try to rest. And think of Sirius."

----------------

Yeah! First chapter done! Yes, it's a little short. Deal with it.

I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. I have planned three, so far.

Please review! No flames or "constructive criticism". It's just annoying.


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's Behind the Curtain?  
Cassandra Sunn**_

Rating: PG for homosexuality and slight potty mouth.

Genre: Drama/Romance. I also put some humour in. But all my stories are like that.

Summery: It's been two months since Sirius fell through the curtain. Remus has completely lost it. Then his roommates tell him there's a chance Sirius could be alive. SiriusRemus. R+R!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own Phoebe, Meg, Kaili, and Ashleigh. Mine! Piss off.

Warnings: Not too bad. I have no lemons, limes, or any of the sort planned. Mainly sweet stuff. But it will be between two men, so if you don't like that, go away.

Mindless Dribble: Okay, I just read through how Harry & Co. got to the curtain. It's straight from the book, so no bitching.

"Words" – talk

_Words_ – thought

(-)(-) – scene change

(+)(+) – story start/end

Remus stood outside the curtain. He couldn't remember how he got there. But he was there. He was helping Sirius. And he was going to greet him with a big kiss.

He parted the curtain slightly. It was dark. He slid his wand in and whispered, _"Lumos."_ He then walked through.

It was a small square room. No windows or anything. There was no one there. Disappointment rushed through his body. He took a step forward and was suddenly faced with a corpse. Not fresh, but not old. Best he could guess was...

Horror sank in as he realized the corpse was his beloved Sirius. Still rotting. Chained to the wall. He'd died here alone. Tears fell down Remus's face. He felt the urge to embrace the body. He lifted his arms and...

(-)(-)(-)(-)

...woke up to Meg shaking his shoulder.

"Remus, you fell asleep!" Meg said. "Come on, it's dark!"

"Come on, sleepyhead!" Phoebe poked his chin. "Time to rescue your damsel in distress!"

"What?" Remus muttered groggily. "My what?"

"Remus, you talk in your sleep," Ashleigh said.

"I think it's cute!" Kaili said. "In love with your best friend. And he doesn't even know it!"

"I'm not in love," Remus growled. He threw his pillows at Kaili and Phoebe. "And Sirius is not a _damsel in distress."_

"Whatever," Meg said. "Just go."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Remus stood in front of the phone booth entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He remembered what happened the last time he was here.

When Sirius fell through the curtain, Harry had tried to go after him. Remus himself was the one who held Harry back, told him Sirius was dead. Told him there was nothing he could do. Holding him back. Giving up. Right away. No second thoughts. No time for second thoughts. Just... nothing. He did nothing.

Fresh tears came. He remembered the look of fear and surprise on Sirius's face. It hurt to think anymore. He stepped into the booth and dialed 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," a female voice spoke. "Please state your name and business."

"Remus Lupin. Rescue mission."

"Thank you. Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robe."

Remus did as he was told.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The booth sank into the ground. When it reached the Atrium, the woman said, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening." The doors opened and Remus hurried to the desk. The security man went through the procedures and Remus was off again.

He practically ran to the lift. He stabbed at the down arrow and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. Inside, he pressed the number nine and let the lift take him.

While in the lift, sounds came back to him. Harry yelling Sirius's name. Bellatrix's laughter. His own voice telling Harry Sirius was gone.

Gone.

No.

No, not gone.

He's there. He has to be!

He remembered how happy Sirius looked back in the action. Fighting again. It was like a game. He'd been winning for a while. But then...

The voice saying the floor, "Department of Mysteries," stopped his painful thoughts. Once he had Sirius in his arms, the hurt would go away. Sirius would make it all better. He always did, even if he didn't know it.

Oh, great. More tears.

He went to the plain black door and into the circular room. Before shutting the door, he muttered, _"Flagrate"_. A red X appeared on the door as the room spun, mixing the doors. Now to find the room with the curtain.

It took him a few tries, but he soon was in that room. That terrible room that took his Sirius from him. But he would get him back.

The curtain flapped and fluttered.

Remus bravely strode up and peered at the cloth. Whispering noises came from the other side. Was one of those whispers Sirius? No. He'd never known Sirius to whisper. He was always the first one you'd hear in a room. Him and James both.

Once again, images flowed into his mind. Sirius falling. The terrified look on Harry's face. The anger at Bellatrix. Remus trying to stop Harry from killing her. Why? He couldn't remember. It didn't matter. She didn't kill Sirius. Sirius was alive. Behind the curtain. Waiting for him. He suddenly wished he'd brought Harry with him. No, he wanted some time with his Sirius, to tell him the truth.

Remus was in love with Sirius.

The more he thought about it, the better it sounded. In love. Yeah, that was it. You only cry, truly cry, for those you love the most. And Remus had cried more in the last two months than in his entire life. He wished Kaili was there, so he could say proudly that, yes, he was in love. In love. With Sirius. His Sirius. It sounded so nice. _His_ Sirius. No one else's. His.

One thing bothered him. If Sirius could get out, why didn't he? Two months! Maybe when he was a teenager, but not now. Not with Harry. He wouldn't do that to his godson. Especially during a fight. He'd want to protect Harry. Because in Sirius's mind, Harry came first. Because James and Lily died for him. The least he could do was the same.

What had happened? What could detain Sirius so long?

His dream came back to him. He pushed that horrid image from his head. That couldn't be it. He refused to believe. Not when he was so close.

Remus realized he had been backing away from the curtain. Not long. He wasn't but a few steps away. He couldn't back out now! Sirius needed him. He needed Sirius. And he needed Sirius to know.

He remembered something in the paper. Sirius had been pardoned. Found innocent. That would make him so happy! He could take Harry away from those Muggles. The three of them could get a place together. Maybe. If Sirius liked him back.

That hadn't crossed his mind. What if Sirius thought it was weird? Remus couldn't remember if Sirius had ever taken an interest in guys. He remembered Sirius and James had fooled around a little once in their second year. Nothing much. Just experimenting, like all young boys do. Remus had done the same thing with a Hufflepuff third year the very next night. That didn't mean Sirius was gay.

Remus had never really liked girls. James had Lily, so he was obviously straight. But Sirius never had a relationship. Remus had heard about dates, but never who they were with. And they never lasted more than the second or third date.

No! Not now! No second guessing. No time for that.

Maybe he wouldn't greet him with a kiss. Just a "best-mates" hug. Mates in the human sense, not the wolf sense. Though that would be nice...

His mind had wandered again!

Remus took a deep breath. This was it. Now or never.

Now.

Remus stepped through the curtain.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yay! Another short chapter!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's Behind the Curtain?  
Cassandra Sunn**_

Rating: PG for homosexuality and slight potty mouth.

Genre: Drama/Romance. I also put some humour in. But all my stories are like that.

Summery: It's been two months since Sirius fell through the curtain. Remus has completely lost it. Then his roommates tell him there's a chance Sirius could be alive. SiriusRemus. R+R!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters associated with it. I do, however, own Phoebe, Meg, Kaili, and Ashleigh. Mine! Piss off.

Warnings: This chapter has all the make-out stuff. Nothing too bad, but remember, they are both male! Don't like it, go away.

Mindless Dribble: Now for the good stuff!

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Remus stepped through the curtain.

He fell. The breath was torn from him. It was dark. No ground. No walls. No nothing. Was this how Sirius felt? Is Sirius in this?

Remus knew he fell in here with his wand, but he couldn't feel it in his hand. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel anything. Was he moving? Was he standing? He couldn't tell. He told his finger to touch his nose. Did it move? He felt nothing on his nose. Wait, he couldn't feel anything on his nose!

What was this place?

He tried to yell. Did he? Did his mouth open? What happened? He heard nothing. He didn't even hear silence.

No wonder Sirius didn't come back. He was stuck here. And now, so was Remus. And the girls wouldn't know what happened. If they came to look for him, they'd get stuck, too.

_No, don't think of the girls! _He thought-yelled. _Think of Sirius. Think of how you're going to get out!_

Suddenly, everything tingled, like his whole body had fallen asleep.

He opened his eyes to discover he was lying on the ground. The ground of where?

He felt his wand firmly in his fist. Good, he was protected. Now to find Sirius.

One problem.

Remus couldn't move.

He closed his eyes. At least he could do that. His body was still tingling. Painfully so.

_Is this where I'm going to die?_

He heard noises. Shouts. The pain was too much. Couldn't open his eyes anymore. Shouldn't have closed them. Mistake. Didn't see it coming. Hurt to think.

_Stop, Brain._

Sound started to fade. Good. Unconsciousness would take over. Nice. No pain.

Before he passed out, he thought he heard a familiar voice. No. Silence.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sounds reached Remus's ears. Was he dead? Did he want to be alive?

The tingling had stopped, but the pain was still there. He groaned.

"Remus?"

He was vaguely aware of a hand on top of his. Who said his name?

He was comfortable. He was on a bed?

Couldn't see. _Maybe open my eyes?_

The light was too bright. Painful. He groaned again.

"What hurts?" a voice said. It sounded so far away.

"Everywhere," Remus muttered. "Light."

"What about the light?" the voice asked. "Don't follow it!"

"No," Remus moaned. "Too bright."

"Light too bri- oh!"

The light dimmed. Remus could make out a figure sitting next to him. Blurry. Couldn't focus. Looked familiar.

It hit him. Sirius! Who else would it be? He knew no one else behind the curtain. Unless the curtain had kicked him out. Was it the girls? No. One figure. Dark hair. Kaili? No, too short. Sirius. It was his Sirius.

"Sirius?"

The blur moved. "Yes."

"You're here."

"Yes."

"I l- I... I lo-"

"What? Remus, what are you trying to say?"

"I... I can't focus. Blurry." Remus couldn't do it. Couldn't tell him. Thought he could. No. Couldn't get it out. Three simple words. _I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU!_ "I love you."

"What? Wh-what did you say?"

"Sirius. I love you."

Silence. The Sirius-blur didn't move. Remus closed his eyes. There was a reason he couldn't say it. Now Sirius would hate him.

He heard movement. _Sirius is probably running while I can't see. Clever._ He realized he still felt a hand on his. Sirius?

Remus felt something on his lips. It took him a second to realize it was Sirius's lips. It was just a brush. The slightest touch. But it was still a kiss.

"Sirius?" Remus opened his eyes. Still blurry. "Can't see."

The Sirius-blur leaned back. "You can't form complete sentences, either. It's okay. I couldn't, either."

"Wanna see you."

"I know."

"When?"

"Soon."

Remus reached up and touched Sirius's cheek. It felt fuller. Healthier. "You okay?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Why stay?"

"Because a convict is not welcome."

"Pardoned with death."

"What? Really? I'm innocent?"

Remus nodded. The Sirius-blur became slightly clearer.

"What about Harry? Is he okay?"

"Alive. Miserable."

"Understandable. You don't look so great. You look like you've been crying. A lot."

"Every day."

"Oh, Remus." Sirius gripped his hand. "Oh, gods, I am so sorry!"

"Live with pack."

"Other werewolves?"

"All female."

Sirius laughed. "Must be terrible!"

"No. Girls tell me you're alive."

"How do they know?"

"Curtains don't kill."

Sirius chuckled. "No. No, they don't."

Suddenly, his vision was perfect. Remus blinked several times. Sirius looked definitely healthier. Younger, too! His hair was taken care of, but still long. His robes were new-looking. "Sirius, you look great."

"I see your vision is back."

"Yeah." Remus raised his hand and stroked Sirius's hair. Silky. He gently pulled Sirius's face closer to his own. When they were close enough, Remus pressed their lips together. Eagerly, he kissed Sirius. Hungrily.

Sirius returned the kiss with the same hunger.

Mouths opened. Tongues explored. Hands began to roam.

When one of Sirius's hands roamed into Remus's pants, Remus broke the kiss. "No."

"No?" Sirius repeated. "No what? Do you not want this?"

"I do. Oh, man, I do! But here?"

"Where else? We can't get out."

"I'm guessing you tried Apparating."

"Yeah. Duh."

"And you don't have your wand."

"Nope."

"But I have my wand."

"I see that."

"Not that wand. Get your hand out of my pants."

"Awww!"

"Later, Horny. We can do that later."

Sirius pouted. "You're no fun."

"You're cute when you whine," Remus grinned. "And you will get along with my roommate, Phoebe. She's a lot like you."

"A female me?" Sirius said over dramatically. "No!"

Remus shook his head. "Okay, I'm getting my own place!"

"With me?"

"Of course!"

"Now we _have_ to get out of here."

Remus sat up. "Um, Sirius? My legs wont move."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah, I'll have to carry you for a day."

"I can thing of worse ways to get around."

"Oh, really?" Sirius grinned and swooped Remus up in his arms. Their lips met.

"I feel like I should be in a white dress," Remus murmured.

"No way do _you_ get to be the bride!"

They both laughed together.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Okay, looks like there's going to be a fourth chapter!

Review time!


End file.
